


OOO同人－映An：红，赤鸟

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 3





	OOO同人－映An：红，赤鸟

这里是多国料理店内租借的房间，里面有在店里帮忙的青年，还有一只脾气不好的赤鸟。

说起来映司有个应付起来很头疼的家伙，那就是Ankh。不但脾气不好嘴巴很坏，还是一只占据人类的Greed。  
虽然被惹生气的映司偶尔会用出来狠招来威胁一下Ankh，但是大多数时间还是处于很无奈的一方。为了比奈，映司也好几次用冰棒来“安抚”，但他发觉这个行为应该适可而止，因为Ankh吃的太多了。

今日，因为硬币和战斗的事情，两个人又发生了口角。虽然只是日常斗嘴，映司也不是那种会随便火气升冉冲昏头的人。但Ankh跳下窗户消失的戏码还是如期而至。  
望着窗户随风飘送的窗帘，映司勉强咽了干渴喉咙里的口水，转身出了房门。店里热闹的声音包裹住他，他觉得这才是人类本来应该有的日子。  
可是站在人群里，即使笑容满面的服务客人，他依旧感觉到空虚。  
多年来在外面一个人旅行，还有现在结实的朋友们…这些本不应该给他带来这般感觉影响。但映司还是心里惦记着Ankh。  
他们就这样相遇，这样战斗，这样到了现在，所以映司觉得对方这么一走，就和飞远的鸟儿一样一去不返了。  
虽然这样被提醒过很多次，却没有实感，这只折翼的鸟儿何时会坠落…到时候，映司想亲手接住他。

映司总能找到Ankh在的地方，不知道这是运气还是自信还是直觉。映司也许没有注意到，只会感慨“果然在这里”，但如果其他人看到一定会觉得不可思议吧？  
Ankh的确嘴巴很坏，似乎万年都在不开心，但是他还是会任由身边的人类磨着自己的性子。  
所以…映司想了好几次…Ankh笑起来没有那么糟糕。就那么几次，即使看起来拽拽的，但是很好看。  
除了冰棒，也想让他尝更多的食物，但是现在让他在自己喜欢的味道里也不错。  
此刻也如此思考的映司，抬头看着在海湾边港口屋顶的Ankh，嘴角还是杨了起来。  
Ankh还是那张不开心的脸，却顶着海面似乎想着什么。只是问他他也不会好好回答，也许会狠狠的吐槽人类会因为普通的海而兴奋这一点太蠢了。  
放心，映司不会问那么多，他也不会随便继续早上不开心的话题。他跑向那个和自己一样穿着一身红色非主流衣服的家伙，叫了名字。  
红色的鸟儿看过来，细长眯起来的眼睛满是猜疑。  
“今日的冰棒，”映司笑得爽朗，珍藏的内裤下面，硬币早就换成了冰棒。他怕化了，都不敢用手拿着。  
“你还好没有傻到会忘记今日约定的冰棒，”一如既往的冷哼，但那抹强硬的笑显示出来他对于冰棒的开心反应。  
果然挺好看的，即使这样笑。“下来吧，”映司帮着拆开包装，举起冰棒。  
Ankh跃向地面，此时两个人在一个水平线上，映司心情舒畅很多，“天气很热，会化的。”  
Ankh就像对这句话不服气一般，拿起来咬上去。随后不再多说，两个人无声并排的往回走。

其实映司觉得Ankh也没有那么不好应付，虽然性格很差嘴巴也坏，脸看着臭臭的，但映司已经不那么当回事了。  
他觉得如果可以，斗斗嘴的日常也不犯人，因为Ankh比自己想的心软很多。  
可是现在留下来的只有和那羽毛一样红色的硬币，裂纹将它分成两半。  
映司看着硬币，觉得下次相遇时世界上一定多了很多新品种的冰棒。  
所以映司还是到处旅行，偶尔回到日本再次住到店里。接着再明日出发，寻找相遇的契机。

这里是多国料理店内租借的房间，里面曾有一个到处旅行的青年，可能还有一只不知何时归家的赤鸟。


End file.
